Like a little spoon
by Ravingalexis
Summary: For day 15 of my Shamy one shot a day until the premiere, read and you'll find out (:


"My turn," Bernadette hummed cheerfully, winking suggestively to Howard as the group all sat in a circle on the floor of Sheldon's apartment playing their first ever drinking game togther. She was having a little troubl holding her hand out in front of her, uneasily displaying four fingers held high.

"Never have I ever... hm... been to, to... Texas!" grinning right at her husband, she watched triumphantly as he grumble and removed a finger from his three remaining. With his free hand he waited patiently for Penny to pour him a shot and, reaching for it, was a little upset when Sheldon snatched it from the floor and downed it swiftly.

"Wow," Penny breathed softly, looking to both her friends with a slight cringe. She knew she had a problem but this was a little excessive for Sheldon and Amy both. It was nearly impossible to ignore the fact that she had been the one to suggest their drinking on that occasion but she never thought Amy would get Sheldon to do it as well, this willingly even.

She turned her attention to Leonard quickly, who was watching Sheldon as he and Amy hung off each other from their spots on the floor; giggling and poking each other as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. Clearly they were both too distracted to continue on with the game.  
Drunk or not, those two were still the cutest couple he knew.

"Do you think we should help them get to bed so they don't drink anymore?" Penny asked softly, her concern for her friends genuine. Leonard shrugged, his eyes still on them, but abruptly he turned away and with a slight shake of his head, mumbled that they should just leave and leave the couple be.

Confused, Penny turned back to find the sight she had seen before, only now with Sheldon's face pressed into Amy's neck doing who knows what. Before she looked away, Amy made eye contact with her and winked, sending chills down her spine.

"Yeah, you're right." Penny mumbled, sending Bernadette a quick glance that she ignored in favor of kissing Howard's cheek. All the couples around were makng Raj sick to his stomach and, turning to the only other couple in the room, told them if they were going he'd love to leave with them.

Penny hesitated a moment, grabbed Leonard's hand and led him out the apartment, unsure of how their other two friends were getting home. It didn't matter, Howard didn't seem too drunk anyway.

When Amy heard the door close, she groaned and moved Sheldon off of her before tripping over to it and slamming her hand against it.

"Penny just, Penny just left us!" she stuttered, turning to Sheldon and looking crestfallen. He looked back at her in confusion before a deep frown formed on his lips and he joined her at the door, hitting it with the palm of his hand and calling loudly to Penny across the hall.

Howard and Bernadete shared confused glances and after a moment, bid the couple at the door farewell, and moved past them in order to leave. When Sheldon and Amy were alone it was almsot as if they were pulled to the door by some sort of force and, just as he had before, Sheldon pressed his hand against the door and wailed quietly.

"Why would Penny do that, leave us like that?" Sheldon cried at last, dropping his hand and resting his head against the door. Amy shrugged, looked thoughtful for a moment, then replied,

"She's a big meanie." and for a moment, Amy looked more serious than ever. She was unable to keep her expression unfaultered for long, because the moment she looked back to Sheldon, he had her laughing all over again as he wore a grin from eye to eye and was clearly trying to suppress yet another giggle from escaping his lips.

"What?!" she asked him and when he couldn't reply because he was laughing too hard, she smacked him lightly on his arm and moved closer to him.

"Okay, okay," Sheldon started, holding his breath. "Think, think about it. What-att ryhmes with Mmmmeanie?" Amy thought for a moment, the only sound in the room Sheldon hiccuping. Unable to come up with an answer immediately, she looked up to her boyfriend helplessly and attempted to raise an eyebrow, but in reality her eyes were just wide open.

"Weanie," he barely got out before busting into another fit of laughter and resting his head on her shoulder. He became quiet rather quickly and, wrapping his arms around Amy, whispered into her neck. "I'm tired."

"Okayyyy," she slurred, attempting to move beneath him and break free of his grasp. Together they stumbled into his bedroom and in a moment's time both collapsed onto the bed. Sheldon was struggling against the sheets, finally giving up and rolling over until he was pressed into Amy's back.

"You're so smalllll," he cried happily, inhaling the scent of her hair as if it were the most adicting drug. Amy was already half asleep but the smile on her face grew more than she would have expected when he began cuddling her. His arms around her were warm, his breath tickling her skin.

"I'm like... like a little... spoon..." she mumbled, closing her eyes and sighing deeply. Before she fell asleep she felt Sheldon nod against her and heard the faint sound of snoring. It was so much easier to sleep after drinking, and a lot more comfortable too.


End file.
